


Holy Batman

by fairy911911



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, M/M, batman tv series, batman!dean, catwoman!cas, robin!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/pseuds/fairy911911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Dean could forgive the Trickster for this universe. Of all the TV shows to pick, the old Batman one with Adam West wasn’t half bad. It was one of Dean’s favorites when he was little; there were many fond memories of him and Sammy curled up together motel beds watching the reruns on the small TVs. He always wished he could be the crime fighter.</p><p>And now he really was the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Superhero AU
> 
> So I didn't really do an AU. I just made something that could be part of Changing Channels. This is based on the 1960's Batman TV show, which is so horrible it's amazing. Go watch it now.
> 
> I don't own supernatural or the characters, only the words.

Okay, so Dean could forgive the Trickster for this universe. Of all the TV shows to pick, the old Batman one with Adam West wasn’t half bad. It was one of Dean’s favorites when he was little; there were many fond memories of him and Sammy curled up together motel beds watching the reruns on the small TVs. He always wished he could be the crime fighter.

And now he really was the hero.

He could do without the gray body suit - the Christopher Nolan one was so much cooler - but putting on any version of the suit felt amazing. Plus, it was worth it to see his brother in squirm in his classic green booty shorts and yellow cape.

“Having fun there, Sammy?” he laughed.

“Shut it,” Sam snapped, desperately trying to pull down the fabric to give him so much coverage. It wasn’t working.

A blaring siren rang through the Batcave. Dean ran over to the screen that was urgently flashing. “There’s been a break at the Gotham Bank,” he called over to Sam. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

“Not while I’m wearing this.”

“We gotta “play our parts” or whatever, remember?” Sam shot him a full on bitch-face. “Come on, to the Batmobile.” Dean always wanted to say that. Sam huffed out a sigh, but followed suit.

The two sprinted over to where the Batmobile was parked. The car still held its cheesy 1960’s glory, but there was a familiar base underneath.

“Oh no, baby, what did he do to you?” Dean said as he ran up to his impala. He sank down on his knees in anguish. How could they wreck his baby?

He heard Sam call from behind him. “Dude, really?”

“Shut up,” he said back. This was painful, goddamnit.

“The impala's just _playing its part_.”

“I said shut it, Sam.” The man snickered behind him. Dean got up and whacked him in the arm. “Let’s just get outta here.”

The brothers hopped into the car and speed through the cave opening. The streets of Gotham raced by them as they headed to the bank, almost by instinct. How Dean knew where it was located was beyond him. Probably the Trickster’s doing.

The duo jumped out as they reached their destination and dashed up the front stairs, taking the steps two at a time. After a nod at Sam, Dean pushed the heavy front doors open and rushed inside. He surveyed the area: 7 civilians off to the side guarded by 2 henchmen in hideous striped shirts, 3 more goons at the vault, 3 with guns facing them. Perfect.

He and Sam rushed the men, throwing punches and kicks with ease. Dean knocked a gun out of one guys hand while he hit him with an undercut. A bright red _KA-POW_ flashed in front of his eyes. Dean stumbled back, dazed, and it confused him long enough for another goon to grab him from behind. He elbowed the son of a bitch in the solar plexus. As he turned around he wove his had together and swung at the guys neck. He went down with a _BAM_. He grabbed a gun from another and fired twice, hitting two, both in the stomach. Not really in the spirit of Batman, but, hey, it was him or them.

He turned to look at Sammy, who had brought down the remaining men. Easy.

“Dean?”

Dean turned to face the gruff voice and his jaw nearly fell off. Cas was strolling into the room, but it couldn’t be Cas. The angel’s standard holy tax accountant attire had vanished, and instead the man was shoved into blank spandex body suit that left nothing to the imagination. His stiletto boots clicked on the polished marble with every step. Small cat ears shot out of his perpetually messy hair. The whip in his hand dragged behind him. The man looked like he popped out of a fucking BDSM porno, and Dean was not in the right clothing to hide a boner.

“Holy shit,” Sam squawked next to him. “Cas, what the hell?”

“Where are we and why are we dressed as such?” the angel asked, looking positively terrified of the situation. His eyes were wide and breath short, just like when Dean had taken him to the whore house. Okay, that was not helping him ignore Cas’s outfit.

Dean gulped, trying to suppress his nerves. “We’re in the old Batman TV show. I’m Batman, he’s Robin, and you’re Catwoman.”

“ _Catwoman?_ ” Cas repeated. “I don’t understand. Was she part cat?”

Dean shook his head. “No, she was just crazy.”

The angel squinted his eyes. “Why would the trickster give me a role with such a sexualized costume? It’s too tight.” Dean couldn’t hold back the hitch in his breath when Cas twisted himself to adjust the cat suit.

Dean just stared at Cas, his eyes automatically falling lower and lower, until he heard a cough beside him. He turned his head to see Sam’s eyebrow arched in a knowing look.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“Stop staring at Cas’s ass. We have work to do.”

Dean sputtered, at a complete loss for a response. He turned to Cas in hopes the angel hadn’t heard what his brother had just said, but he was missing. He scans the rest of the room. “Cas?” he called. No answer. “Cas!”

“Why can’t you two just stick to the script?”

Both brothers jumped at the sound behind them. The trickster stood in complete purple and green joker getup. His eyebrows were scrunched together and the corners of his mouth were pulled down, contrasting horribly with the smile painted on his face.

“I give you a very simple show to work with and you fuck it up!”

“Let us out of here,” Sam yelled.

The Trickster shook his head. “Not until you learn your lesson. Now I think a sitcom may do you some good. How could you screw that up?”

He snapped his fingers, and Dean could feel Gotham being pulled away from him. Not again.


End file.
